ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets
List of unnamed planets located in the Delta Quadrant. *Brunali homeworld *Cravic homeworld *Garenor homeworld *Kelemane's planet *Kelis' homeworld *Kohl planet *Kraylor homeworld *Kyrian-Vaskan homeworld *Mari homeworld *Makull's homeworld *Mokra homeworld *Nechani homeworld *Planet Hell *Pralor homeworld *Qomar homeworld *Ram Izad homeworld *Sky Spirits' homeworld *Tak Tak homeworld *Vaadwaur homeworld *Vhnori homeworld *Zahl homeworld Borg Cooperative planet This Nekrit Expanse planet hosted the survivors of a disabled Borg cube, some of which had reorganised into a Borg Cooperative. ( ) Class 6 gas giant attempted to dispose of a Multispatial probe in the atmosphere of this planet rather then let it be captured by a Malon crew. ( ) Class D planet This ringed Class D planet was connected to the Vhnori homeworld through subspace vacuoles. Class T planet In 2376, the Delta Flyer came in contact with a dark matter lifeform in a class T cluster and was disabled. Captain Kathryn Janeway took the Flyer to a nearby class T gas giant with orbital rings, including one that was radiogenic, hoping to use those particles to reinitialize the Flyer s warp reaction. ( ) Contested world The Vori and the Kradin fought a bitter dispute on this unnamed world. ( ) Garan mining colony In 2373, the visited this Garan mining colony. The colony had been plagued by the macrovirus and the Federation ship was infected by the tiny organisms shortly after the Doctor beamed down to the planet. ( ) Klingon planet In 2378, the discovered a planet which became home to a group of religious Klingons. ( ) Leola root planet In 2371, the visited this Class M planet to obtain food supplies. The Kazon-Nistrim were first encountered on this planet when Seska and Chakotay fought two soldiers in a cave. Among the foods found on this planet are Kaylos (poisonous apples), the nutritious Leola root, mushrooms, and berries. ( ) Parthogenic atmosphere planet In 2376, Captain Ransom ordered his ship, the , into orbit of a planet in the Delta Quadrant with a parthogenic atmosphere, in an attempt to evade detection by the crew of the . ( ) Planet near Tarok In 2372 the waited for Commander Chakotay, who had taken a shuttle to perform the pakra ritual, in orbit of this planet. When the Commander didn't return at the agreed time, the Federation starship started searching for the missing crewmember and found him on Tarok, a Kazon moon. ( ) Planet with nitrogenase compound deposit This planet, the second planet in a binary star system, was rich in nitrogenase compounds. In 2373, a shuttle of the with Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay crash-landed on this planet. ( ) Planets in Swarm species space These planets orbited a star in or close to Swarm species space. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres investigated the star system in a shuttle in 2373.( ) Planets in Species 10026 system Apart from their homeworld, the home system of Species 10026 also contained several other planet-like objects. ( ) Sakari colony A Sakari colony was a planet inhabited by Sakari in the Nekrit Expanse. The planet was made to seem abandoned in order to not draw attention from hostile aliens, such as the Borg. ( ) Symbiogenesis orchid planet This planet was home to a symbiogenesis orchid discovered by the crew of the in 2372. ( ) Takarian homeworld This pre-warp world was home to a humanoid population, amongst them the inhabitants of . }} Tarok's primary The Kazon moon Tarok orbited this planet. ( ) Unnamed Delta